


Дневники коммодора

by Lady_Ges



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:09:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7298977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ges/pseuds/Lady_Ges
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Историческое АУ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дневники коммодора

_... Их мир слишком не похож на привычный нам, но следует ли только из-за этого считать японцев варварами? Это страна непривычно покорных женщин, и безумно гордых мужчин, которые хватаются за меч при любом удобном поводе и даже без него, ни в грош ни ставя ни свою, ни, тем более, чужую жизнь. Приданный мне сегуном переводчик часто затрудняется объяснить, из-за чего же, собственно, произошла стычка..._

Я бы назвал его вампиром, еженощно пьющим мою кровь, но вампирам положено охотиться на прекрасных юных девственниц, а не на морских офицеров, давно уже растерявших всякую невинность.   
В нем нет женской мягкости евнухов Запретного Города, с которыми мы развлекались в Китае, и слишком много холодной, пряной ненависти к разрушившему его мир чужаку, от того любая встреча с ним - поединок.   
Проклятый азиат, лживый и лукавый, как и все его племя, прячущий аметистовые глаза под тяжелыми веками, вечно отговаривающийся сотней строк из давно забытых даже его соплеменниками кодексов, которые лишь для него странно живы. Наполненный детским любопытством мальчишка, мечтающий узнать все разнообразие мира, заваливающий сотней вопросов об оружии, книгах и картинах. И снова - об оружии. Шпион своего господина, присланный ко мне выяснить все, что только можно. 

_..."Для того чтобы победить гайджинов, мы должны научиться делать все то же, что и они - только лучше."_  
Мало кто смог бы полнее сформулировать единственную выигрышную стратегию.  
Полагаю, местные, в конце концов, добьются многого. Они упорны и старательны. Нам следует опасаться этой страны и ее азиатского коварства, смешанного с почти европейским честолюбием. Мой переводчик пытался провести для меня чайную церемонию. Странно видеть его отчаяние при виде моего полного невежества. 

Статуя, укутанная в одеяния из дорогого шелка, становящегося поистине бесценным только от того, что он касается его кожи так и там, где хотелось бы - мне. Стальной меч, прячущий свою смертоносность в лакированных черных ножнах. В этих местах не принято украшать их тисненой кожей или камнями - лишь полированное дерево - вершина спартанской роскоши.   
Я завидую его мечу точно так же, как его одеяниям. Мне никогда не получить и доли той заботы и ласки, с которой он полирует клинок. В моих руках он спокоен даже в мгновения наивысшей страсти, отдавая тело, но не позволяя касаться души, и движения его выверены и холодны.

_…Сегодня объединенная эскадра обстреляла порты провинции Тесю. Кажется, им не избежать гражданской войны, которая растопчет их страну и уничтожит их культуру, как это уже было не раз. Мой переводчик огорчен, но уверен в непогрешимости решений своего господина…_

В совершенстве своем он подобен толедскому клинку – что вместе с тонкостью и гибкостью таит в себе всю опасность остро отточенной стали.   
Быть с ним - мучение, но и быть без него невозможно.   
Его любовь – оттенки и полутона, она отражается в рисунках перегораживающих комнату ширм и картинах в стенных нишах. Она – в составе благовоний и узле, которым он завязывает пояс после бурной ночи. Она во всем, что очевидно для японца, и только манит пеленой возможной значимости для европейца.   
Я хотел бы сочинить Песнь Песней, чтобы оставить в веках память о нашей связи, но слишком плохо владею японским. А соотечественники, увы, не смогут понять, видя всего грязь и похоть там, где на самом деле существует лишь восхищение.

_… Сегун Кэйки официально попросил меня стать военным советником на службе Бакуфу. Консул настоятельно не советует мне принимать предложение. Но у меня есть личные причины._

... Брэд Кроуфорд покончил с собой после поражения войск сегуна на Хоккайдо вместе со своим близким другом и, предположительно, любовником, Раном Фуджимией, шокировав европейскую общественность очевидной аморальностью своего поступка.


End file.
